Krumblor
Krumblor the cookie dragon is a widget that was added in v1.9 of Cookie Clicker. By sacrificing cookies and buildings to Krumblor, the player will unlock selectable auras which provide various benefits in the game. An aura can be selected by clicking on the dragon. Switching auras costs one of the highest tier building owned. To unlock Krumblor, the player must purchase the Heavenly Upgrade 'How to bake your dragon', which in turn unlocks the upgrade 'A crumbly egg' in all subsequent playthroughs. Dragon stages and auras This image shows the multiplier for the Breath of Milk dragon aura, based on the milk percentage and which kitten upgrades are active. In each group of 4 lines, grouped by color, the bottom line is the base multiplier, the next line is the multiplier with Santa's milk and cookies, the next line is the multiplier with Kitten angels, and the top line is the multiplier with both. The lines for each kitten upgrade assume that all previous kitten upgrades are active as well. The overall effect of Dragon Cursor depends on how much the player clicks the Big Cookie, but as a rough estimate, with all upgrades, he or she will make approximately 1% more cookies at 2 clicks per second, 2% at 4 clicks per second, 3% at 10 clicks per second, 4% at 25 clicks per second, 4.5% at 55 clicks per second, and 4.9% at 300 clicks per second. With optimal building distribution, Elder Battalion will give an overall production increase of about 1%. It can increase total production in the early game by a 5 fold after the Grandmapocalypse. This will become less significant the further the player progresses in the game. It can, however, be used to obtain the achievements "Gushing grannies" (bake 10 quintillion cookies with grandmas), "Panic at the bingo" (bake 10 sextillion cookies with grandmas), and "Frantiquilities" (bake 10 septillion cookies with grandmas) quicker, due to having a larger general CpS buff to grandma CpS than Radiant Appetite, Dragon's Fortune, and Dragon Harvest. The overall effect of Reaper of Fields has not yet been calculated, but will eventually be included in Expected Long Term Cookie Production. Earth Shatterer should be used before selling all buildings, using the Chocolate egg, and ascending. The overall effect of Dragon God scales up to 5% with Prestige, as shown in this image on a log scale. The overall effect of Arcane Aura has not yet been calculated, but will eventually be included in Expected Long Term Cookie Production. A rough estimate is about 5% for active play. Detailed calculations for Dragonflight will eventually be included in Expected Long Term Cookie Production. A rough estimate is a 150% increase in click-based production, which translates roughly to a 20% increase at 1 click per second, 35% at 2 clicks per second, 50% at 3 clicks per second, 60% at 4 clicks per second, 80% at 7 clicks per second, 100% at 13 clicks per second, and 120% at 25 clicks per second. Ancestral Metamorphosis and Unholy Dominion only affect Lucky and Chain cookies, which means their effects reduce fairly quickly with an active playstyle. The benefit of Ancestral Metamorphosis drops from about 8% with an idle playstyle, to 5% at 4 clicks per second, to 3% at 10 clicks per second, to 2% at 20 clicks per second, to 1% at 45 clicks per second. The overall effect of Epoch Manipulator has not yet been calculated, but will eventually be included in Expected Long Term Cookie Production. A rough estimate is about 5%. Radiant Appetite has a flat 100% bonus to all production. Dragon's Fortune can grant a multiplier of over 2 with one golden cookie on the screen. This can be coupled well with Force The Hand Of Fate. It is however risky to have this, due to golden cookies not being truly "permanent", in fact the bonuses can last not more than two or three times a Dragonflight, giving much less of a multiplier. It is still possible to force many golden cookies, find a Dragonflight cookie, and have a Dragonflight twice or even thrice as powerful as a regular one. Notes Trivia * The upgrade "How to bake your dragon" is a reference to the book (made into a movie) "How to Train your Dragon" by Cressida Cowell. * Krumblor will always appear below Santa. * Krumblor is also in the game AdventureQuest Dragons, which was made by Orteil in conjunction with Artix Entertainment. Category:Gameplay Category:Interactive Objects